Omen of the Stars: After Sign of the Moon
by Manti
Summary: This is the ending  my version  of the Omen of the Stars series. A warrior returns, the prophecy is unraveled, and the battle with the Dark Forest finally takes place. This story is my version of The Forgotten Warrior and Book #6 of the series.


Some quick info about me and this story:

I have only read one Warriors book ever – The New Prophecy: Midnight

In that book I fell in love with Leafpaw and Crowpaw

Because I feel the series is quite tedious, and because I don't want to waste my time reading through all the books, I Wiki/search for spoilers and summaries of the books.

As you would expect, I being so taken with the individual characters of Leafpaw and Crowpaw initially, I am an avid supporter of the Leafpool/Crowfeather pairing.

I hate how the books make the lives of my favorite characters so depressing

I do not believe that Erin Hunter will restore the happiness of Leaf/Crow (if I am wrong, praise be, but I've decided not to count on it)

This story is to give those two a happy ending (and the clans – I really feel life needs to get spiffed up for everyone)

This story will hopefully accomplish that in a fairly polished and proficient manner

I am going to try to wrap up the series (hopefully not requiring two more novels to accomplish that…), so I'll be trying to address all loose ends (why are there so many!) while satisfying my desire for Leafpool and Crowfeather to reunite.

If there are any issues in the series that need to be wrapped up, please feel free to let me know so I can incorporate them into the story (as I've stated before, I have not actually read the series, thus I probably will be missing some important points). I'd like this to seem somewhat authentic, thus I care about the details.

Also, I got the Allegiances list from The Sign of the Moon, and I think I was able to edit all the apprentices that became warriors in that book, but if any cat has died or anything, just let me know. I am not going to look up every cat to see if they're still living…

And there is no way I'm getting into the Tribe of Rushing Water lameness. That's just way too much for me. haha

ALLIGIANCES

THUNDERCLAN

LEADER Firestar – ginger tom with a flame-colored pelt

DEPUTY Brambleclaw – dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

MEDICINE CAT Jayfeather – gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes

WARRIORS (toms and she-cats without kits)

Graystripe – long-haired gray tom

Dustpelt – dark brown tabby tom

Sandstorm – pale ginger she-cat with green eyes

Brackenfur – golden brown tabby tom

Sorreltail – tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with amber eyes

Cloudtail – long-haired white tom with blue eyes

Brightheart – white she-cat with ginger patches

Millie – striped gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Thornclaw –golden brown tabby tom

Squirrelflight – dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

Leafpool – light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes, former medicine cat

Spiderleg – long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes

Birchfall – light brown tabby tom

Whitewing – white she-cat with green eyes

Berrynose – cream-colored tom

Hazeltail – small gray-and-white she-cat

Mousewhisker – gray-and-white tom

Cinderheart – gray tabby she-cat

Lionblaze – golden tabby tom with amber eyes

Foxleap – reddish tabby tom

Icecloud – white she-cat

Toadstep – black-and-white tom

Rosepetal – dark cream she-cat

Blossomfall – tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat

Bumblestripe – very pale gray tom with black stripes

Dovewing – pale gray she-cat with blue eyes

Ivypool – silver-and-white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes

QUEENS (she-cats expecting or nursing kits)

Ferncloud – pale gray (with darker flecks) she- cat with green eyes

Daisy – cream long-furred cat from the horseplace

Poppyfrost – tortoiseshell she-cat (mother to Cherrykit, a ginger she-cat, and Molekit, a brown-and-cream tom)

ELDERS (former warriors and queens, now retired)

Mousefur – small dusky brown she-cat

Purdy – plump tabby, former loner with a gray muzzle

SHADOWCLAN

LEADER Blackstar – large white tom with one jet-black forepaw

DEPUTY Rowanclaw – ginger tom

MEDICINE CAT Littlecloud – very small tabby tom

WARRIORS Oakfur – small brown tom

Apprentice, Ferretpaw (cream-and-gray tom)

Smokefoot – black tom

Toadfoot – dark brown tom

Applefur – mottled brown she-cat

Crowfrost – black-and-white tom

Ratscar – brown tom with long scar across his back

Apprentice, Pinepaw (black she-cat)

Snowbird – pure white she-cat

Tawnypelt – tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Apprentice, Starlingpaw (ginger tom)

Olivenose – tortoiseshell she-cat

Owlclaw – light brown tabby tom

Shrewfoot – gray she-cat with black feet

Scorchfur – dark gray tom

Redwillow – mottled brown-and-ginger tom

Tigerheart – dark brown tabby tom

Dawnpelt – cream-furred she-cat

QUEENS Kinkfur – tabby she-cat, with long fur that sticks out at all angles

Ivytail – black, white, and tortoiseshell she-cat

ELDERS Cedarheart – dark gray tom

Tallpoppy – long-legged light brown tabby she-cat

Snaketail – dark brown tom with tabby- striped tail

Whitewater – white she-cat with long fur, blind in one eye

WINDCLAN

LEADER Onestar – brown tabby tom

DEPUTY Ashfoot – gray she-cat

MEDICINE CAT Kestrelflight – mottled gray tom

WARRIORS  Crowfeather – dark gray tom

Owlwhisker – light brown tabby tom

Whitetail – small white she-cat

Nightcloud – black she-cat

Gorsetail – very pale gray-and-white tom with blue eyes

Weaselfur – ginger tom with white paws

Harespring – brown-and-white tom

Leaftail – dark tabby tom with amber eyes

Emberfoot – gray tom with two dark paws

Heathertail – light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Apprentice, Furzepaw (gray-and-white she- cat)

Breezepelt – black tom with amber eyes

Apprentice, Boulderpaw (large pale gray tom)

Sedgewhisker – light brown tabby she-cat

Swallowtail – dark gray she-cat

Sunstrike – tortoiseshell she-cat with large white mark on her forehead

Whiskernose – light brown tom

ELDERS Webfoot – dark gray tabby tom

Tornear – tabby tom

RIVERCLAN

LEADER Mistystar – gray she-cat with blue eyes

DEPUTY Reedwhisker – black tom

Apprentice, Hollowpaw (dark brown tabby tom)

MEDICINE CAT Mothwing – dappled golden she-cat

Apprentice, Willowshine (gray tabby she-cat)

WARRIORS  Graymist – pale gray tabby she-cat

Mintfur – light gray tabby tom

Icewing – white she-cat with blue eyes

Minnowtail – dark gray she-cat

Apprentice, Mossypaw (brown-and-white she- cat)

Pebblefoot – mottled gray tom

Mallownose – light brown tabby tom

Robinwing – tortoiseshell-and-white tom

Bettlewhisker – brown-and-white tabby tom

Petalfur – gray-and-white she-cat

Grasspelt – light brown tom

Troutstream – pale gray tabby she-cat

Rushtail – light brown tabby tom

QUEENS Duskfur – brown tabby she-cat

Mosspelt – tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

ELDERS Dapplenose – mottled gray she-cat

Pouncetial – ginger-and-white tom


End file.
